Emotions Unleashed
by Miranda Panda-chan
Summary: COMPLETE! She'd keep this secret to herself, all her emotions pent up inside. Although, on occasion, when a certain changeling got involved--perhaps her control wasn't as impenatrable as she thought it was. Bittersweetness BBRae, Terra-bashing.
1. Anger

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: So this is the first Teen Titans fanfic I've ever attempted. The chapters are going to be short and sweet, all of them are connected and yet they're able to read separately. So yeah…Review please! Thankies!**

**

* * *

**

****

Emotions Unleashed

**by Miranda Panda-chan**

********

:Anger:

_And in that instant she debated on whether or not to let Anger have its way._

She considered herself to be a fairly reasonable person. For the most part, she kept a completely unbiased and objective perspective of things.

She controlled her emotions expertly, never letting them shine though completely, knowing the destruction it would cause. Never letting them have any control over her or her actions.

She was getting better at showing small amounts of merely platonic affection to her fellow Titans, even the honorary ones had little reason anymore to fear her.

So now she is sitting on _her _couch, because really, this is where she _always _sits, trying to read her book. Trying, because currently the person she hates most and the boy who has gained her tolerance and probably a little bit more—but she'll never admit that—are together on the rocks outside the tower watching the sunset. She can see them through the glass wall surrounding the entirety of the front of the tower, and she knows that they are not merely friends, and she knows that they are holding hands and not really watching the sunset at all, but staring into each others' eyes with that gooey look of affection that made any onlookers want to vomit—specifically her.

But in that instant all that goes to pieces. All her control shatters. In that instant she is debating on whether or not she should let Anger take its fury out on the source of her sudden emotional flare. In that instant, she really wants half of the tower's roof to suddenly collapse and fall off the main structure to obliterate that pipsqueak that dares to intrude into _her _circle of friends, _her _home, and _her_--! Well, she won't finish it, even if it is the truth, she'll deny it as a long as possible.

But in that instant—

She is watching Terra and Beast Boy kiss.

And it only can go downhill from here, she thinks.

* * *

**A/N: Review please?**


	2. Sadness

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Review please? Yes? **

**

* * *

**

**Emotions Unleashed ****By Miranda Panda-chan**

****

:Sadness:

_Freak, he'd said. That was funny, so was he._

She wonders if he meant it, now. She doesn't understand why he _wouldn't_, but perhaps he didn't. He was a tad bit on the melodramatic side, after all, and he'd been slightly unreasonable with the sudden anger that he'd been directing at her. She wasn't quite sure exactly _why _he'd been angry with her, but--!

Oh wait.

She did know why he was angry wit her. She couldn't help but smirk at the thought. But that gave him little to no rights to call her a _freak_.

Especially since he's one, too. But she hadn't pointed that little tid bit of information out.

She wondered why it matter so much, to her: that they were kissing. To him: that Terra's hair was now slightly singed and had a bit more static _electricity _than normal. Because currently the blonde locks of the annoying girl resembled a pile of hay more than that of hair.

She was currently in her room, the dark curtains pulled closed over her window, the hood of her cloak down, resting against her back. She was sitting on her bed, having given up on meditating when she couldn't concentrate enough and kept losing focus which caused her to continuously fall unceremoniously on her behind. She was now retrying to read her book, though she was still reading the exact same paragraph that she'd been reading for the past two hours. And all of this stemmed from overthinking things of little to no consequence, because had nobody realized that could have just been an _accident?_ Why did everyone think she'd done it on purpose? True, she had, but most would assume that she'd just had a lapse in concentration as she read something truly angering in her book, or something.

So why had everyone automatically known she'd unleashed her emotions on purpose? She was suddenly jarred from her thoughts as a familiar voice called to her through the door.

"Hey, Rae?" Beast Boy called, rapping against it twice only after he'd already announce his presence, "I didn't meant it, really," the apology was forced, she didn't need to be an empath to know that.

A moment of silence presented itself as she debated on whether or not to acknowledge he'd spoken at all.

"See? She's not even answering! Butt-out, Robin!" and loud footsteps grew softer and softer with the distance that began to accumulate. A soft sigh was heard outside as soft footsteps followed the loud ones away to the main room of the tower.

She smiled ruefully, perhaps she was the freak, content with drowning herself in her own thoughts, and not expecting an apology, because even if she really was a freak—

She could deny the truth better than anyone else.


	3. Bravery

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N: Review equals love. Yes?**

**

* * *

**

**Emotions Unleashed by Miranda Panda-chan**

Bravery

_Apologizing never seemed so impossible._

This was ridiculous. Completely absurd. This was making her lose sleep. She hadn't been able to meditate properly in two whole days, and not even her herbal tea was helping her anymore. She growled at the sunlight that threatened to shine through her dark curtains.

As she'd stated before, simply ridiculous.

She had better things to do than mope over something so inconsequential. There was no reason for this blatant stupidity.

Except that there was…

Because now she knew what she'd done was completely and totally uncalled for, and she knew Beast Boy was right…

And her sanity now depended on this one action. This one simple easy phrase that she was going to have to say to the boy that was causing all of her grievances.

Apologizing never seemed so impossible.

Why was she scared? She had done nothing wrong, she lied to herself, nothing whatsoever. It could have very well been an accident. It wasn't like she'd interrupted their moment. It wasn't until after they'd already entered the building did the lighting above the doorway suddenly explode, sending electricity barreling towards the closest source of water to reach the ground, and Terra just happened to be standing in the wrong place at the wrong time…and even Robin knew it hadn't been an accident. She sighed.

So now she is standing in front of Beast Boy's bedroom door, debating on whether or not she should knock or just go away and brood a little while longer. No one actually expected an apology out of her, so why was she giving one freely? Ridiculous! She reached up her hand to knock, hesitating slightly, because Bravery was losing in an arm-wrestling match with Cowardice, and she wasn't so sure anymore that this was the course of action she should've chosen. Because this was admitting she'd done something wrong, which she certainly hadn't, although her stupid conscience was telling her otherwise.

At that moment, the door swiftly opened, and the viridian boy stared back at her with curiosity burning in his expression.

"Rae? Whatcha doin'?" she gulped quietly, not preparing herself for this enough, at all. She lowered her arm to her side, taking a step back to look him in the eye before mumbling an apology for electrocuting his girlfriend with a light fixture before quickly returning to her room before he could speak a word or even confirm that he'd heard her at all, because Bravery had only gotten that small win because for a moment surprise had overcome both of them, and Bravery had recovered the quickest, even if Cowardice had stopped her from being near as coherent as she should've been to avoid unwanted questions of what exactly she had mumbled to him if he hadn't heard her. Bravery had officially lost this battle.

And no, she was not going to stick around to hear him laugh at her, or make some corny remark about "Raven, did you just apologize to me?", and so she quickly slammed her door back, pressing her back against the door, even if it did slide open. She slid down, sitting on the floor and glaring at the objects in her room that seemed to mock her dignity.

A light knock on her door interrupted her brooding and glaring at the inanimate objects.

"Rae?"

She sat perfectly still against the door, listening to his quiet breathing through the small section of door that separated them. She heard him sigh and walk away quietly, the angry footsteps she'd heard earlier completely vanished from the quiet way he was distancing himself from her room now. She let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. She couldn't chance going out to get some tea to calm her down, currently. She'd done it, she'd apologized. Now it was time to completely and totally forget the event had ever happened, and to be sure to avoid Beast Boy until further notice for as long as possible.

She waited till dawn to finally come out of her room again to get the herbal tea she'd waited for so fervently. She hoped it would calm her now, perhaps she'd actually get sleep tonight. Maybe.

She doubted it.

"Rae?" The small cup dropped from her hands and rolled carelessly on the floor, spilling her freshly made beverage. She froze, not daring to turn around. Bravery was out for the count until further notice. "Rae, c'mon! Look at me, please?" Someone needed to shoot her, but she just couldn't deny the voice that asked so little of her. She turned slowly.

"Why are you up this early, Beast Boy?" she asked quietly, her cowardice hidden in her monotone voice.

"I wanted to talk to you, and you won't answer me when I knock on your door." He said shrugging walking closer to her. The Tower's inhabitants were all asleep still, even his little girlfriend. No one would be up for another two hours or so. It was only now nearing dawn. She sighed, defeatedly as she bent down to reach for the abandoned cup and began to clean up the spilt tea.

"What is it you want to talk to me so much about?" she said, raising an eyebrow. He was the nervous one now, and she wondered how long it had taken him to get enough courage to actually intercept her like this.

"I wanted to apologize to you, for real this time." He said, and once again her brain shut down for a moment as he finished his sentence, unable to comprehend his words.

"What?" she asked, standing back up to meet his eyes.

"I wanted to say sorry for calling you…a freak." He same, slight shame and guilt seemed to bloom in his eyes as he said the word. "That wasn't cool, and I…I know what you did was just an accident." He said, and a wide grin crossed his face, "I mean, you didn't really mean to fry Terra's hair."

Oh. Of course not, she agreed. Of course not.


	4. Intelligence

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Emotions Unleashed By Miranda Panda-chan**

**Intelligence**

_**Intelligence told her to forget about it, but something else told her to never let go**._

* * *

She knew it wasn't wise. She knew that this was plain stupid. Nothing good could come of it. Because now she knew what emotion had started this cycle of events: jealousy, and it was not something she should've let out at all. Because jealousy stemmed from either both or one of two things: love or selfishness. And in her case, it had been something of both.

She was now back in her normal place on the couch, completely alone because Cy had been very adamant that they go out for some _real _food, and since their opinions on what _real_ food was differed greatly, she had stayed home, with a promise from Starfire that they would bring back her type of _real _food back. She rolled her eyes at the thought, but had said nothing, just nodded.

Besides, it was nice to be alone, for once. It was so agitating being around Terra, specifically when she was with Beast Boy, because it took more restraint than should have been necessary to _not_ electrocute her again. All the negative emotions that she'd been feeling for the past three days were officially gone, and now she could meditate, read, and sleep peacefully. Without disturbance.

Not anymore.

Because the more she thought about it, which it seemed she was doing that a lot as of late, she had begun to realize precisely why she wanted to electrocute the blonde annoyance. She knew the emotion, and she now knew the exact reason, despite however much she denied it.

She frowned slightly at her epiphany.

_Crap._

She liked Beast Boy, admittedly, but it seemed that now the platonic feelings had developed into something more.

_Double crap._

This wasn't good. Intelligence would tell her that this was just stupid and she should stop this foolishness before she was too far gone to do a U-turn and come back to the Intelligent side of life, because they both knew that allowing the new obstacle to roam free in her mind would cause more harm than good.

But now, she mused, it was probably too late. She could have plead ignorance, but once she'd realized it—she doubted the U-Turn was still possible. Because she'd set it free unintentionally from its iron-barred cage, and it was telling her things that could happen and would happen if she'd just admit it to herself.

She denied the existence of the new emotion for as long as possible, prolonging the inevitable.

But when Love spoke, she could only listen.

_I love him. Crap._


	5. Goodness

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: C'mon people! Please, just one more review?? I'll cry if you don't. (sniffle)**

**Emotions Unleashed**

**By Miranda Panda-chan**

**:Goodness:**

**_She suppose this was as good as it was going to get, except now she had another reason to kill the blonde annoyance and she had to cheer him up._**

She heard yelling, she thought she heard her name once or twice in the battle of insults the male and female were competing in downstairs. She sighed, this was doing nothing for her nerves. She twitched slightly as a particularly loud bang resounded throughout the tower. She wondered vaguely why Robin hadn't gone down to break it up yet. It was then that the Tower shook as the door was slammed shut, she peeked out the window. Not that she cared, really. She just wanted to know which one of them had left.

She couldn't help the smug look that crossed her face as she saw the blonde annoyance fly on a rock over the waters to get to the city until she finally landed and sent the rock hurtling back towards the Tower. A curse was heard as the rock flew closer, not being controlled, but within the laws of Newton, gravity, and inertia. She stopped it easily and set it gently back down in the water before stepping away from her window.

This was good. This was very good. Terra had finally left her in peace, or at least for the moment…and the way the fighting had gone, for awhile at least.

Curiosity killed the cat, she thought absently as she made her way to the main room where she was sure she would find Beast Boy. So why was she going downstairs into the center of the disturbances that plagued the normally peaceful building? She supposed it might've had something to do with her recent epiphany, but she couldn't be quite sure.

The sight that met her gaze made her wish she'd never left her room. Now she really felt like a horrible person. Crap.

Beast Boy was sitting on the red couch, next to her usual spot only slightly to the left, head in his hands, looking more broken than she thought she'd ever seen him. She cringed, she should just go back upstairs—he hadn't noticed her presence yet, had he? She didn't think so. She could just sneak back upstairs, but as she went to move, her feet seemed not to respond. Sometimes Goodness was just too good for its own good, she thought with disdain.

"She left." Too late.

"Oh?" he just nodded, at her less than intelligent answer, trying not to let her satisfaction at this fact show through because she didn't want to have to apologize to Beast Boy ever ever again.

"She said she didn't want to be with someone like me." Funny, she could have sworn she heard Terra use a much less civilized term of expressing the distaste for Beast Boy and his individuality. She believed it had sounded vaguely similar to the term he'd used to describe her a few days prior.

She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He'd loved, as much as she hated the word even if she'd finally accepted its existence in her own mind, the blonde annoyance.

"Why was my name in your argument?" she asked, blurting it out before having it go through the proper filters on her mouth that would have thrown the question away immediately. He looked up, his expression broken, the tired look in his eyes made her want to make him laugh—the way he always did to her.

"You heard that from your room did you? I didn't know we were that loud…"

"You were far louder than I believed possible, now answer the question." She said curtly. He gave her a half-smile, one that held no mirth behind it.

"Since when were you curious, Raven?" he asked, using her full name. She flinched inwardly, it wasn't like him—where was her enjoyment and enthusiasm over the departure of the idiotic blonde? She shrugged.

"Since my name was part of the argument. You've yet to answer my question, Beast Boy." She said, monotone, always always monotone.

"Hm. What if I don't want too?" he was teasing her now.

"I have no qualms with beating your head in." she growled, her patience wearing thin. Why would Terra use her as fuel in an argument between Beast Boy and her? She was displeased that Terra had spoken her name, it was almost an insult. He sighed, shoulders sagging in surrender.

"She was just upset, she's learned to control and repress her powers, now. So she's leaving the _supernatural_ and her powers behind. She's going to try and be a normal human from now on." He said, head hanging in defeat. She moved to sit beside, sitting in her normal position on the couch, minus her book. She hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder.

"She's not worth your time," she said quietly, not bothering to hide the miniscule amount of disdain for the girl in her voice. He turned his head, slightly, to look her in the eye.

"Pfft," he scoffed, "I _loved _her, Rae. It doesn't matter if she was worth my time or not," he thought for a moment, looking at the floor with disgust, "Besides it's more like I'm not worth her time." He said. She held back a sigh of annoyance. She wanted to call Cyborg to cheer the green boy up, but she felt that it would probably be in bad taste.

"She obviously didn't _love _you." She murmured. He shot her an angry glare.

"What do you know about love, Raven?" he demanded, suddenly at full height, towering over her in a defensive position, obviously offended at her statement. She just stared at him, refusing to get worked up over something so trivial.

"More than you know, and more than I'd like too." She replied, raising an eyebrow, daring him to ask her what she meant.

"You've never liked anyone, much less loved." He said, stomping off to brood somewhere in the depths of his room.

Oh she wished he was right. Too bad he wasn't.


	6. Happiness

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Emotions Unleashed**

**By Miranda Panda-chan**

**Happiness**

What did she know about love? She'd brooded over the question for at least two days now, having avoided reconciliation with Beast Boy, despite the many attempts by Robin and Starfire. Cyborg, thankfully, had stayed out of it.

She was now sitting on the roof, trying to meditate for the bizillionth time that week, because really, no one seemed to know just quite when to **stop bugging her**. And so, now she alone, trying to partake of the peace that comes with the setting of the sun and the darkness that will soon follow.

Alas, the Fates decide otherwise as the door to the roof opens behind her and she is thrown forcefully out of her own peace of mind.

"Rae?"

Crap. Not him. Anyone, but him.

She chooses not to answer, he won't know the difference between trying to meditate and actually succeeding, will he? She's still floating two feet or so above the ground on the edge of the roof. All she has to do is chant to make it believable. Right?

Wrong.

Because she can't, she completely and totally loses concentration which leads to her ungraceful act of falling on her bottom yet again, only this time on a much harder surface. She cringes indefinitely as she sits herself back up, content with just sitting and swinging her legs over the edge.

"So…uh…whatcha doin' up here? Isn't it a bit cold?" he asks, eyeing her unclothed legs. She ignores his, almost prude, stare.

"No, not if you know how to ignore it."

"If it's anything like ignoring me you should be feeling toasty warm." There is silence, in which he knows that he's just made the corniest joke ever, and she is ignoring him to save him the embarrassment of having her admit to have actually heard a word he's just said. He sighed, mimicking her pose on her left—perhaps trying to find his own solace, she thinks, but she doubts it.

"Why did you come up here, Beast Boy?" she asks, unnerved by the silence. He looks sheepish, guilty almost, at having been caught. He ducks his head down, not meeting her eye.

"I…can't I just be up here to enjoy your company."

"No." Shot down, again. He sighed, leaning back on his hands that are braced slightly behind him so he can just barely lean back to stare at the clear darkening sky above.

"I wanted to apologize…again. That's, like, twice this week—which makes me feel like a horrible person," he pauses as if waiting for commentary, but she says nothing, so he continues, "I shouldn't have let lose on your like that. I was angry, and it was stupid and childish," another pause, this time he stares at her, but she stares only straight ahead where the sun has just disappeared under the tall buildings, "I wasn't told to come up here by Robin, either." Defensive because he knows what she's thinking, the words aren't his, apologies just aren't his thing. Never were, never have been. Clowns do not apologize. But he isn't a clown, she thinks, he's nothing but a changeling with a well-crafted façade. And with that she finally answers.

"I shouldn't have said anything at all, Beast Boy. You're right, I don't know anything about it," She finally admits. He stares at her, wide-eyed.

"Wow…I think, was that another apology? That's two from you in a week, this is some kind of new record!" And she ignores him as he begins to rant on and on and on about records and the man who has eaten the most tofu in a half hour.

"Why did you come up here, Beast Boy?" she repeats, because she knows he's stalling. He stops mid-sentence because of her interruption, and she isn't sorry this time. His shoulders sag guiltily and she wonders just what he has done to make him look like a criminal being convicted to death.

"Terra came back." He mumbles.

"Why is this something you feel guilty about telling me?" And she sees the hope hidden deftly behind his eyes that twinkle something other than guilt, but she can't place her finger on the emotion.

"I figured you'd be mad."

"She makes you happy, Beast Boy. You don't need my approval if that's what you're implying." She straightens up, eyes open now, her mouth set in a thin line as she remembers the hurt look on his face when the idiotic girl left in the first place. Far be it for her to take away his only happiness in life. If stupidity mixed with blonde hair and estrogen made his day, so be it.

"So, you aren't mad? Starfire said you probably wouldn't like it that she's back. You didn't exactly like her from the beginning, but y'all are cool now, right?" she doesn't reply, too busy gathering courage—intent on telling him the truth of her epiphany, her musings, her lack of meditation.

"Of course," she says. He grins widely, hugging her before quickly letting go after she tenses under his attack on her control of her emotions. He mutters an apology before standing up and rushing off. Her approval given, even though she's not quite sure why he'd need it in the first place, no one can stop who they fall in love with.

She sighs, getting up and dusting herself off, the night sky having lost its calming effect after being disrupted by a certain changeling.

She finally places the emotion, but not really. She knows now, what it was. He wanted her to tell him that Terra wasn't good for him, she knew how the scenario would play out in his head. He'd ask why, and she profess her undying love for him.

Not going to happen. Because she doubts she'd make him that happy.

Oh well, she thinks, he's happy. If he's happy, she can be, too. Because his happiness is her happiness, and she'll be content to stay and watch in the sidelines to see how this plays out exactly.

Because if Terra ever makes the same mistake, she swears she'll dismember her and burn the body herself.

_I'm happy for him, and he's happy; therefore; I can deal with it. _

And for once, she isn't lying to herself.


End file.
